


Searching Our Hearts for So Long

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Steve searches for Tony after a battle.





	Searching Our Hearts for So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the day is battlefield.

Steve looks around the battlefield, breathing heavily. He and Tony had barely started talking again when they’d been called into battle. They were, he’d thought, becoming friends again (and to himself, he admitted he wanted to be more) but then this battle had broken out. He’d listened as Tony gave orders-- orders that Steve himself had been about to give-- and he’d followed Iron Man’s game plan. They’d won, but what cost had been wrought killed a piece of Steve. There were few civilian casualties. Even fewer casualties for their side, but there were several injuries on their side and he couldn’t find Iron Man. “Report!” he barks into his comms again. He’s been trying to get a headcount for the last five minutes, but he’s had no luck. Only Sam and Bucky had bothered answering him. “Someone report on Iron Man’s location! I can spot everyone but him!”

Finally, he hears the crackle that signifies someone’s coming through. “Captain, I have Iron Man,” an accented voice he recognizes says. It takes him a second to place the voice as T’Challa.

“Where are you? I’m coming your way.”

T’Challa gives his location and Steve puts as much as he can behind running that way. He gets there as Thor is dropping off Natasha and Rhodes is dropping down next to them. Steve slides on his knees up next to Tony and he helps pop the facemask off. “Tony, talk to me.” 

Tony’s eyes blink open and he smiles. “How’d I get into heaven?” 

T’Challa chuckles and rocks back. “I believe he is just fine,” he says, looking around at the rest of the team. 

Rhodes rolls his eyes as he drops his faceplate back down. “Tash, you want a ride back to the compound?” 

“I’d love one, Colonel.” She wraps her arms around Rhodes’ neck and they lift off. 

Steve watches the rest of the team leave as well and he sits back, looking down at Tony. “We’ve got to stop meeting this way after battles.” 

“What, you don’t like saving the damsel in distress?” 

“You’re hardly a damsel and definitely rarely in distress. Seriously though. Are you all right?” 

“I’m alive. We’re... friends, again. Couldn’t be happier.” 

“Yeah?” Steve looks down at Tony and licks his lips. “I could be. You could want me the way I want you, but I’ll take friendship.” 

“Wait. What? Back up.” Tony sits up, eyebrows raising. “You want me. As in, more than friends?” 

“Yeah, but I understand. You’re not into it.” 

“Oh, I’m so fucking into it.” Tony grabs Steve’s face between the gauntlets and kisses Steve roughly. Steve moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around the suit, pulling Tony even closer. Tony pulls back and chuckles. “You have marks on your forehead from the helmet. Maybe we should pause this until we get back to the compound. Wanna lift, handsome?” 

“I’d really like that,” Steve says, getting to his feet and pulling Tony upright as well. “Let’s go home, Tony.” 

Tony smiles at Steve before he closes the face plate. “Let’s go home, Cap.”


End file.
